1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor having a tractor body for connecting a front loader thereto. A tractor for use with a front loader or as a tractor-loader-backhoe (TLB) may be in a state having the front loader connected thereto, and in a state having the front loader disconnected and a rear working implement such as a backhoe connected. This invention relates to the former state in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tractor body includes a front axle frame extending forward from an engine, a pair of right and left mast mounts and a pair of right and left braces. A weight mount is attached to the front of the front axle frame. The front loader has masts detachably attached to the mast mounts. Rear ends of the braces also are coupled to the mast mounts.
When the front loader is disconnected from the tractor, weights are attached to the front of the tractor through a loader coupling device remaining on the tractor. The weight mount is used exclusively for attaching the weights.
In the conventional construction noted above, forward portions of the braces are coupled to brackets projecting from the front axle frame, and are disposed inwardly of front wheels. This arrangement imposes a limitation to steering of the front wheels. It is also difficult to increase the supporting strength of the weight mount.
In order to avoid the limitation to front wheel steering, it is conceivable to extend distal ends of the right and left braces forwardly of the front axle frame, and support the distal ends with brace supports projecting from the front axle frame. However, such a construction would not allow the weight mount to be attached to the tractor.